


Mere Monstrosity

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: What is a demon if not a monster? And what monster could ever return a human's love?





	Mere Monstrosity

What is a demon, if naught but a monster? What monster, building on that, has a heart capable of true love?

This is what Ciel Phantomhive thinks of as black roses force their way from his lips. Sebastian's head whips around at the sound of them hitting the floor, and his eyes soften. It's been a few weeks since the hanahaki first hit the young lord. It's getting worse, progressing faster than the doctor had said it would.

"Young master..." he murmurs. Instead of commenting on the disease Ciel has been stricken with, he says, carefully, "Perhaps I should cancel your lessons for the day."

"I'm perfectly capable of making it through my lessons," Ciel snaps in response, voice slightly raspy. "A few flowers from my mouth. That's all it is."

"From your lungs, young master," Sebastian corrects. He approaches, examining the flowers Ciel has thrown up. "There's a belief that the type of flowers one has growing when they have hanahaki will pertain to the person that they have fallen for."

Black roses.

Death.

Sebastian.

"Shut up and get me dressed," Ciel snaps, not wanting to continue that conversation.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

It's not until later that night that Ciel makes what is intended to be his final order. "Take my soul," he says. Though he doesn't meet Sebastian's eyes when he says it, his voice does not waver.

"My lord...?"

"This hanahaki will kill me before we ever find those responsible," Ciel says simply. "I'm sure you would hate for all that you've done for me to be for nothing. Go ahead and take it."

"My lord, you could easily get that new operation that has been discovered," Sebastian points out. "It's only offered in Paris, right now, but we could-"

"No," Ciel immediately says. "Did you hear about some of the effects of that operation? I could forget entirely about the person I love. I won't have that."

"Are they truly so important to you?"

Ciel hesitates. Stares at the carpet.

Eventually, he sighs. "Yes. You are."

Sebastian's eyes widen. His lips part, ready to speak, but Ciel interrupts, "Take my soul, Sebastian. That is an order."

And then... Then, the demon can do nothing but obey... Because that is all he is, in the end. A demon. A monster who simply follows orders.

But Ciel wonders, in his last fleeting moments, if perhaps he saw love in those hellfire eyes.

Then oblivion takes him, and there is nothing left for him to wonder about.


End file.
